Miss Landlady's Private Time
by YuriChan220
Summary: All Chiaki wants to do is spend her time with Hinako. Chiaki x Hinako. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Miss Landlady's Private Time**

 **Pairing: Hinako x Chiaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hinako Note or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Okay, so this is my first Hinako Note fanfiction. This is mostly for my dear friend, Major Mike Powell, since he LOOOOOVES this ship so much. No other pairing matters. Ehehe~! Kinda joking, but he just wouldn't stop loving this ship. So…this is for you, Mikey-kun.**

 **Enjoy~!**

After school is pretty much the only thing that's on Chiaki's mind. Why? Because she wants to spend her time with the one she's close to: Hinako. She ignores the teacher's lectures that's been going on for the whole afternoon, daydreaming of spending time with the busty girl. Closing her eyes, she smiles to herself. Her other friends know that she and Hinako are going out already and it isn't much of a surprise considering how close those two are. Yua even accepted those two going out even though she was disappointed at first. But she mellowed out and let Hinako go to the one she truly loves. Kuina now acts like Hinako's wingman, supporting her all the way.

And so, lectures go on, Chiaki just peacefully awaits for what's to come this late afternoon. And finally, they come to an end and the short haired girl gathers her things to leave the classroom. She cannot wait to see Hinako in their private spot to have a little talk and then…do some other stuff.

Looking around, she slowly makes her way toward the auditorium, closes the doors behind her and then back stage. She looks back and forth to see Hinako standing in the middle of it, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hina-chan~?" she says, waving a hand.

"Ah...M-Miss Landlady!" the orange haired girl squeaks, turning towards the soft-spoken girl. "You're here!"

"Sorry I took so long," Chiaki says as she approaches her. "Were you waiting long?"

"N-no, I just got here."

"That's good." Chiaki gently takes Hinako's shoulder to face her and embrace her. "Oh, Hina-chan. This is truly our private time together."

"But...why pick this place?"

"It's the only think I could think of."

"We could've chose any other place. Backstage is just a bit awkward..."

Chiaki pulls away, giving a gentle smile. "But I was able to fool the other girls that we're just practicing backstage. Is that enough?"

Hinako whimpers, turning her head away, head still resting on Chiaki's bosom. It wasn't her idea, but after giving it some thought, she agreed that this will be their secret place. Chiaki giggles softly and gently tips her chin to her level.

"Hellooooo~?" she coos. "Asked you a question~"

"O-oh! Ummmm...welll, uhhhh..." Hinako has no idea what to say and is a blushing mess. "It's great, it's a great place, but...ummmm..."

"Fufu~" Chiaki cups both hands to her beloved's cheeks. "Hina-chan...admit it. This secret place...you love it. And spending time with me is more than enough, right?"

"M-Miss Landlady..." Hinako stutters.

"Chiaki-chan~" the soft spoken girl says. "I told you before, but you just won't listen, will you~?"

Hinako is frozen, not able to move a muscle. What is this about Chiaki? She's like her prince, only it's female and her charms are hard to resist. It's always been that way since they started dating. Chiaki takes advantage of this by pressing her lips against her beloved's. That makes her wake up with her eyes widening by this sudden surprise attack. Yet, she returns the favor by embracing the soft spoken girl. They kiss and kiss, tongues caressing each other and soft moans are heard from both of them.

They then pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Hina-chan~" Chiaki coos, caressing her beloved's cheek.

"Ch-Chiaki-chan..." Hinako is a blushing mess, but is smiling at the same time.

"Do you love me~?"

"Yes...yes, I do love you! I love you very much!"

"Glad to hear that~" Chiaki giggles softly and both nuzzle each other's noses. "I love you, too, Hina-chan~"

They hug each other close, never wanting to let go. This is absolutely Chiaki's Private Time with Hinako. And she's truly happy with it. Hinako feels the same.


End file.
